


Wait, Shiro has a boyfriend?

by Galaxygarrison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Confused Lance (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lance confides in Shiro, M/M, Mini Fic, Pining Lance (Voltron), adashi, bi lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxygarrison/pseuds/Galaxygarrison
Summary: A mini fic about how the team learns about Shiro’s boyfriend Adam back on Earth and how Lance confides in him about possibly liking boys.





	Wait, Shiro has a boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Follow me on tumblr @galaxy-garrisson ♡

 

“So... we’re really going back?” Lance said in shock.

“Yeah, we are,” Keith answered, turning to face the rest of the team.

A small laugh bubbled in Lances throat. “I get to see my family,” He said, a fond look on his face. “I’m- so excited to see them again.”

“Oh man, I can’t wait to see my mom again,” Hunk piped up.

“I missed my dog,” added Pidge, nodding her head.

Keith turned to Shiro. “You excited to see Adam?” he teased, elbowing his brother playfully.

“Yeah, I am.” Shiro beamed at the mention of his significant other. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, a look of worry crossing his face. “I just-“ he sighed, “I’m worried he’ll be upset with me, for leaving.”

“Who’s Adam?” Lance asked gently.

Shiro looked up to the former Blue Paladin, “He’s my boyfriend, back on Earth.” he started, “Or, was.”

Lances eyebrows shot up, “Boyfriend?” He echoed before he could stop himself.

“Yeah, we were going to get engaged but then, I left- for Kerberos.” Shiro explained.

Keith placed a hand gently on Shiro’s back.

“Hey, I’m sure he’ll be happy just knowing you’re home safe,” he said, comfortingly.

“Well, we’ve got a long journey ahead of us,” started Allura. “Everyone should head back to their lions for the night. Shiro, we set up temporary sleeping arrangements for you tonight.” She explained.

“Thank you, Princess,” Shiro nodded.

“Alright team, let’s get some rest,” Keith said, walking towards the black lion. The rest of the team nodded in agreement, bidding each other goodnight before parting ways.

“Hey, Shiro? Can I uh- can I talk to you? For a sec?” Lance called, voice laced with uncertainty.

“Yeah what’s up?” Shiro smiled warmly at the younger boy.

“Well, um-“ Lance trailed off nervously, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Shiro could sense his anxiousness, gently resting a hand on his teammate’s shoulder.

“Take your time, it’s okay,” he reassured.

“How-“ Lance took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. “How did you know you liked- that you liked, um...” he opened his eyes, looking down at his hands.

“Boys?” Shiro supplied. Lance looked up softly,

“Yeah,” he whispered.

Shiro smiled at him, “Well,” he started, “I never had crushes on any girls when I was young, and when all my friends started dating I didn’t understand what all the fuss was about. Then there was this one girl, she really liked flying, and we had all the same interests.”

He laughed, “I sort of developed this... crush, on her but when she asked if I wanted to go on a date.” Shiro shook his head in reminiscent. “That’s when I realized I didn’t like girls the way my friends did. I started experimenting around your age. When I kissed a guy for the first time....” he smiled warmly, “It just felt right.” Shiro finished, looking at Lance.

“And when I found the right person,” he said, “Everything changed.”

Lance looked behind him towards the black lion, blushing as he turned back to Shiro.

“I’ve always known I liked girls but,” Lance took a breath, “I think I might like boys too.”

Shiro nodded, smiling at Lance. “I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to come talk to me,” he said.

“Well, after seeing you be so open about it and so... happy...” Lance trailed off.

“Were people accepting?” He asked.

“There’ll always be those few people, ignorant in their ways who won’t understand; but, the support of loved ones outweighs all hate.”

“Thanks Shiro,” Lance said, feeling as if a small weight had been lifted off his chest.

“Now let’s get some rest,” Shiro suggested, walking towards his temporary cabin.

Lance started to the red lion,

“And Lance?” Shiro called,

Lance looked up at him, an inquisitive look on his face.

“Talk to Keith. You have more in common than you may think,” he winked before turning and disappearing into his cabin.

Lance stopped in his tracks, watching Shiro leave before glancing towards the black lion, a blush dark on his face,

“Yeah, I will.”


End file.
